<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good or bad? by batmite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242030">good or bad?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmite/pseuds/batmite'>batmite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, creeper Thinks abt Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmite/pseuds/batmite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Those words rung in Creeper's mind. Three words. Three simple words. And yet Creeper would think of them almost constantly when he was out.</p><p>(please read the 2006 creeper miniseries before reading this!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good or bad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii like the summary states this probably won't make as much sense if you haven't read the 2006 creeper comic so pls read that if you haven't yet b4 reading this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Good, or bad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words rung in Creeper's mind. Three words. Three simple words. And yet Creeper would think of them almost constantly when he was out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to believe he was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would go out at night, beat the bad guy, get him arrested, that would make him good, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then there would be the bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he'd be too distracted on making witty comments he'd let the bad guy go free without realizing it, sometimes he'd try to help a small child but just end up frightening them more than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had to make him bad, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting to be good- that had to make him good, right? But what if the good didn't outweigh the bad? What if he was just known for being a big joke and ruining everything? He had to be bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What about Batman? The one who had asked him such a simple yet thought-provoking question in the first place?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was Gotham's symbol of justice. He was basically the </span>
  <em>
    <span>meaning</span>
  </em>
  <span> of good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the authorities still disliked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's had people scared of him before. That's part of his whole thing- he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>menacing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That ought to make him bad, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wasn't bad. Batman was good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what made Creeper so different?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The public used to react to Batman the same way they do to Creeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They used to think he was dangerous. Jack did as well, until they were all proven wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So maybe, yes. Creeper was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he still wasn't so certain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>